Heaven's War and Hell's Decision
by Starfire154557
Summary: Natsu moves to a new school that seems normal until he meets 3 random girls that talk to him about his future and past. He, of course, ignores them until his parents tell him who and what he really is.
1. Chapter 1

They say that when you die you go to Heaven for that part is true,but when you are chosen to be an Angel by God you death is meaningless for you are sent back to Earth. Angel's feel despair,but its locked up in their heart's to never be opened. They are reborn over,and over that their despair grows stronger there-for breaking through and destroying it's holders body.

God chooses 3 new Angels every 100 years for that's how long they last,but when he chose to destroy the Earth he decided that Angels were not needed anymore.  
The 3 Angels became furious. Destroying the Earth would mean they would not be reborn again. Their rage became unstoppable. They went against Gods will and went back to Earth . God became angry,banishing them from Heaven.  
The 3 Angels knew that God would destroy the only power they had that would save the Earth, so they joined their magic and sent it to Earth to be born inside one baby child. With the last magic they had the cast a spell on the Earth and themselves.

_"The descendants of the 3 Fallen Angels shall _  
_rise when the Devil has chosen._  
_In 100 years a baby boy will be born with the power to _  
_save the Earth from destruction and despair._  
_Until then we shall be put in a deep sleep_  
_as a sacrifice for Earth."_

The 3 Angels descended into Hell before the spell took place. They reasoned with the Devil and left to Earth. They climbed the highest mountain where no one could reach and at the peak their deep sleep took place.  
The Devil let no one pass for his fellow Fallen Angels lay there ready to be awakened once more.

Since then the Devil and God have been in war for God wanted to destroy the Earth,but the Devil seaked peace.

This legend has gone far and wide through these years that have passed for the world has been in war itself. Would it be destroyed or would it's people live in peace for its fate has been left in one persons hand.

These years have gone by so,that the descendents of the Fallen Angels just have days to come,but the chosen one has not been born,because it hasn't chosen it's path that will lead it to Fate for its outcome will be its Destiny.


	2. Introduction

She's dying._"Natsu,time to get up..."_ She's not breathing._"Natsu?"_ She's not moving._"Natsu!"_

My eye's flew open to a blue-haired girl under Me.

Her eye's showed fear that slowly faded into tears. "Wendy...what's wrong?"

"Nii-chan, you were mumbling something then you started crying so I..." I touched my cheek that stung,of course when your little sister see's her manly brother cry during his sleep,so she thought the best way to wake him up was slap him, but it had dry tears which meant I was probably crying for a long time.I looked up at my clock,but the stupid sun powered thing that I got for my b-day was apparently not getting enough light so I could see the numbers.I grabbed my phone and turned it on."What time is i-" Wendy slapped it out of my hand,making it land next to my cat, ran towards the door,and left. Why was she under me? I shrugged it off, slid off my bed and fell on my cat,who of course is my one and only best friend,that clawed his nails on to my shirt.

"Well, what a splendid morning for the first day of my new school, huh, Happy?" He replied with his nails going through my shirt and into my skin,making it sting all over.I threw him in the air,caught him, and smiled.

"I love you too."

~x~

I ran downstairs to a scent of blueberry pancakes and bacon going through my nose, but of course I had to look forward to a dumb-ass idea my step mom had to put into the fucking food. You see,there's nothing normal for me as a Dragneel. My step mom, Grandenee Dragneel, always had the sciency spirit ,so she uses me as a lab rat. She reminded me of a witch, but the first time I told her that I slept in the basement for a month with jail food and a small plant I THOUGHT I could pee on. I later found out it was poison ivy so she decided to try all these wierd medicines she made for a cure instead of going to the pharmacy that was right around the corner that was doctor approved medicine that I felt more safely around but NOOO she had to create all these weird medicines that had very bad side effects like sweating,itching on very private places,soreness etc.  
I don't hate my family, but I can't say that I like them. It's somewhere between the middle.

Anyway's, I was surprised to see normal Blueberry Pancakes on the counter top next to my sister who happily ate them.I didn't think of anything else but to save her precious life.

"Wendy..." She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm?"

"Drop...that...pancake." Her expression was full of confusion.

"Natsu,it's only a pancake." I walked next to her and frowned.

"Yeah,it could be a DEADLY pancake that Mom made for me so I could DI-" Before I could go on she stuffed one in my mouth.  
It tasted like Heaven. The moist bread mixed with the blueberry's melted all over my mouth. I plastered one on a plate and topped it with syrup."Why does it taste so good. Mom's a terrible chef."  
She hugged me from behind with her small arms and sighed.

"It's called your sweet,little sister felt bad for you so she made you brand new batch..." I could feel her smile.I took one last bite and laughed."Thanks."She walked next to me and leaned over enough so I could see her."Your welcome!" She washed my dish and left towards her room.

"By the way school starts at 8:25...Don't be Late!" she shouted from her bathroom,and yes each one of our rooms had their own restrooms.I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time.7:25. She woke me up too early...No wonder she didn't want me to look at the time... At least I still have enough time for an intro. My name is Natsu Dragneel,18 years old. I'm a new Senior at Fairytail Acadamy an-

"NATSU I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I USED MOMS PANCAKE MIX...SIDE EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE NUSEA,STOMACH ACHES ETC...THE ONLY REASON I ATE IT WAS BECAUSE I'M IMMUNE TO IT:)...TAKE YOUR SCARF AND SWEATER IT'S REALLY COLD...HAVE A NICE DAY!" Oh yeah I forgot to mention my sisters a fucking DEVIL anD she works for my mom!

~x~

It was cold and 2 girls were next to me yelling my name,while I held another girl in my arms,crying. Her body showed no sign of life. That's all I could remember about my dream.I've been having these dreams for the past 4 months but each were different. One I had last week was my sister Wendy being killed right in front of my eyes.I decided not to tell my parents about these gruesome dreams,but later that day I had a panic attack at school. From then on I kept having those so-called panic attacks where ever I went. The school couldn't keep up with me anymore so my parents decided we would move and I would have to move schools and start anew. Where are my parents? They leave every morning at 6:00 in the morning and don't come back until 8:00 at night. Since we moved I was the only one able to change schools. Wendy won't move to her new school until next week.I'm not that kid who messes with people anymore. I guess I've become more mature after all that's happened.

I stopped thinking once I reached the gate to my new school. I guess I left the house without thinking but kids were entering the school with friends. Couples held probably had school activities?I checked the time once more.7:58. Enough time for me to get my schedule,my uniform and to go around the school for a while.I probably looked like a freak,but I didn't care.I walked towards the door and sighed.I figured this would actually take my mind off things,but I never really thought that it would change my future.

As I remember that was the last time I saw myself as normal and human.

**Authors Note: This is just the introduction and yes I now this is boring, but I have a lot of interesting things going through my mind right now, just wait.**

**Next Chapter:This Friday or Saturday**


	3. Chapter 2: Pinky

This school was surprisingly...quiet and...fancy? The floor was covered in a velvet carpet and the walls were a warm brown. When my mom read the reviews for this school it sounded like it didn't have a very good reputation. It said it was loud,causing the people to come to the school at least twice a day with complaints and the education level was extremely low,and the teachers were hired from the streets. My mom obviously didn't like it ,but I on the other hand was anxious to come. She was going to send me somewhere else but I told her that I actually wanted to come because all the other schools were really strict so she decided to let me go because it's the closest one and it was cheap.

I decided to find the office by myself,because all the halls were empty. After turning a few corners I ended up at a door that had a sign that said,"Office",in cursive. What confused me was that the office was at the very back of the school,but I just shrugged it off. I opened the door that squeaked every 5 seconds and saw a white-haired beauty tapping away on her computer.I walked towards the front desk and coughed. She turned quickly and smiled."You must be Natsu Dragneel. I'm Mirajane,we were expecting you." I tilted my head a little."Huh?"

"The mast- I mean principle is waiting."She tilted her head to a door with a broken sign that said,"Principle's Office"."Thank You,Mam.",I said remembering my manners my mom tought me. She smiled and laughed."What a gentlemen,but you can just call me Mira!",she said while turning in circles on her rolly chair.

"Thanks Mira..."I said walking towards the door that smelled like smoke...and beer? I twisted the knob and walked in. Once I closed the door a rush of smoke came towards me making my eyes water.I tried to wipe them away,but they started stinging.I exhaled in,but I started coughing like an idiot trying to breath.I calmed my lungs down and spoke to the empty space in front of me.

"E-Excuse me,I'm Natsu Drag*cough*neel,new student!"I waited for a response,but got nothing.I creaked open the door behind me and called Mirajane."Umm...there's no one in here."She looked at me and sighed. She got up and walked in. She stopped for a second trying to get used to the atmosphere, pinched her tight office skirt and walked into the room. She disapeared into the vast room not making a noise accept the click of her shoes. They came to a stop and I squinted trying to a least see through the smoke,but failed.I heard 2 small clicks like a window and in a flash the smoke was sucked outside the window like a vacuum.

The room was pretty big. The floor was a dark velvet and the walls were a light brown that disappeared every time the sun came through. It had a chimney with a large black reading chair in front. I looked closer and saw a small hand hanging out of the arm of the chair.I noticed Mirajane walking towards it with a pissed off face. She looked at me and smiled."Natsu,if you don't mind could you step out for a moment."I looked at her confused,but I did as she said."Sure..."I closed the door behind me and shivered.I felt bad for the person that was in there with her because she looked pretty mad. It was silent for a moment until she came out with her hands red like she just hit someone.

She stepped away from the open door and smiled at me."The principle is ready now."I walked towards the door but stopped behind her."You now it's not very lady-like for a young woman like you to show her aggressive side,but then again it can turn someone people on..."She quickly looked at me with a flustered face. Bulls-eye.I stepped towards her and smirked."Not that it turns me on but your skirt is folded up..."She quickly looked down with widened eyes and turned redder than a tomato.I stepped in the room before she could say anything and slammed it in her face.

I looked at the little man with a bright red slap mark on his face in front of me and slid down the door."Now,can I ask why you made me do that to the poor little miss,sir?" He smiled at me making his bushy white beard lift."She did something terribly bad so she deserved punishment...Now back to what you came here for Sir Dragneel."I followed after he reached his desk."Your parents called about you coming today and we discussed your problems."I played with his name on his desk while he waited for my response."Sooo...Mr...Dreyer?"I looked at him for approval and nodded."Is everything ready so I can go to my classes?..."He gave me a concerned look and sighed."Yes...Mira will give you your schedule,uniform and the map of the school."I was kinda happy that he understood that I didn't want to go there so I smiled at him.I stood up and stretched until I was ready to go."Thanks for everything...soooo I'll be going now."I turned towards the door and made my way,but I could feel his eye's watching my every move. Once I reached the door I stepped out real quick and sighed.

Nobody's P.O.V

"Well I'll be..."Natsu jumped at the sudden deep voice and turned towards Mira's desk where a dark-haired boy sat."If it isn't pinky?"Natsu's eyes widened at the boy sitting in front of him."Gray..."


End file.
